bejalvin_and_the_chipmunksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jail Time
'''Jail Time '''is the 6th album by Bejalvin & the Chipmunks. The album was released on the same night as their first concert, "The Bejalvin & the Chipmunks Live Spooktacular." People who attended to concert were able to listen to various tracks from the album hours before release including "Riddim $wang VIP." The album follows the chipmunks as they are sent to prison after being sued by Alvin & the Chipmunks. This album includes 52 amazing tracks including the hit song, "Sharkboy and Lavagirl Rap." The album is canon like the rest, except "Luigi Land Dand." Description Bejalvin and the Chipmunks have been locked up for their crimes against humanity. With hopes of being released soon, The chipmunks stay hopeful for a few days. As time passes, it is unsure when, or if, they will ever be released. Hope drains from the souls of the three little chipmunks, as they begin to realize the consequences of their actions may be worse than they thought. Track List # Guess Who's Back # I Have A Lot Of Swag (ft. Daddy YingYang) (Prod. Bejalvin The Chipmunks) # Who The Darn Is Alvin And The Chipmunks # 384 Hi Hats In The Time Span Of A 64th Note At 140 BPM # Slippery Jim Makes A Heckin Phone Call # Brexit Vibes # Bejalvin And The Chipmunks Teach How To Master Your Sub # Beans # Chipmunk Experience # Don't Eat Rodents (I Just Saw An Acorn) # Deforestation # Dubstep Is Good # Edward Cheese - It Eyes # High School Is Mildly Uninteresting (High School Sucks 2) # I Ate Paper # I Dumped A Can Of Sprite On Another Can Of Sprite That Could Talk # I Got A Flu Shot And I Only Cried A Little # I Mustache You A Question # I Stepped On A Rat Live Acoustic Duet # Interview # Jail Song # Luigi Land Dand 2 # Marsupial Speed # Munk Chips # Nuts Aboout You # Go Nuts # What The Nuts # Oh Nuts (Ft. Childish Gambino) # People Reacting To Our Pristine Sense Of Humor # Polka Problem # Rat Taxidermy # Riddim $wang VIP # Riddim Store # Riddimtown # Robux VIP (Acoustic Version) # Run From The Hawks # Sharkboy And Lavagirl Rap # Spinnin' By Myself (I'm Sad) # Squirrel Soup # The Bejalvin Video Game # The Food Pyramid No Longer Exists (I Cried) # The Wiggles Diss Track (Fruit Salad Rap 2) # This Jail Cell Is Boring And I Have A Ukulele Now # This Song Is Not Called Regret # We Figured Out How To Divide By Zero # Warning - Don't Divide By Zero # We Broke Into The Fourth Dimension (Not Again) # We Run This Tree # Wen U Steal A Acorn Lol # When U Win Kahoot # Whoops, I Almost Forgot Kansas Was A Country For A Second There # Winter Is Coming Trivia * They definitely won't die External Links * Jail Time on SoundCloud Category:Albums